wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Titanic
Titanic (タイタニック Taitanikku) is the Zillo Beast that resides in the Oceans of Rahab and the Lakes of Izumo. Appearance Like Most Zillo Beasts, It is a semi-sentient reptilian-insectoid that dwarfed many other objects and most living organisms in both size and mass in their environment. They had a roughly serpentine body with a long tail that trailed behind its form. It uniquely possessed a third arm protruding from its back. Its plate-like armor was virtually impenetrable to explosives, blaster fire and even lightsaber strikes. It's eyes were pale yellow-green at all times and its nostrils were located on the top of its skull. Background Star Wars Mythology The Zillo Beasts were once the dominant species of the planet Malastare and preyed on the indigenous sentient Dugs in ancient times. Over time, the Dugs began drilling their world for fuel which gradually culminated in the near extinction of the species due to a loss of habitat. The ancient Dugs were known to have cataloged a list of weaknesses in the creatures, including their vulnerability to fuel due to its flammability and to poisons in the fuel lethal to the Zillo Beasts. During the Sacking of Coruscant in 3653 BBY, the Sith Lord Darth Malgus visited the office of the then defunct Supreme Chancellor. In his office he found a statue he suspected was made of Zillo Beast bones. However, he had only heard rumors of the animals. Grand Civil War During the Grand Civil War, Rahab wakes to see Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik gain the upper hand against the Terrorist Coalition led by the rebellious samurai clan, the Shimizus. Created by Rahab, in the Oceans of Ancient Izumo, Titanic was known to was known to crush many ships of the Terrorist Coalition with its powerful hands. Current records indicate that Titanic has attacked hundred ships and killed eight thousand lives. Prior to the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire, Mega Man ZX Shippuden series and the Codename: Kids Never Die series, Titanic was known to sank a ship out at Luna Sea on a stormy night. Christopher Gekko Arc According to the other hunters and kids never die operatives, Titanic dwells within a sunken ship, which may have been destroyed by the very monster in the past, somewhere on the ocean floor. Emythology Titanic is the name of the British passenger liner that sank in the North Atlantic Ocean in the early morning of 15 April 1912 after colliding with an iceberg during her maiden voyage from Southampton, UK, to New York City, US. The sinking resulted in the deaths of more than 1,500 passengers and crew, making it one of the deadliest commercial peacetime maritime disasters in modern history. The RMS Titanic, the largest ship afloat at the time it entered service, was the second of three Olympic class ocean liners operated by the White Star Line, and was built by the Harland and Wolff shipyard in Belfast with Thomas Andrews as her naval architect. Andrews was among those who died in the sinking. On her maiden voyage, she carried 2,224 passengers and crew. The Film with the same name was produced in 1997. Gallery Titanic Wanted Poster (2016).png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters